


John Doe

by lady_ses22



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Goodbye, Human, Hunter - Freeform, angel - Freeform, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Castiel becomes human. So basically a really sad alt after the season finalie. Cass and Dean are separated. Dean in heaven and Cass on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Doe

John Doe

I was walking down the long corridor unprepared for what awaited me. I came to a dead halt when I arrived at the door. I couldn’t make myself go any further, I couldn’t stop my hands from shaking either. There are multitudes of feeling coursing through me it’s difficult to tell them apart. I still wasn’t used to this, being human. Once upon a time ago I actually entertained the idea of becoming human. Living a life of hunting with them. But now? Now I want to be Castiel, an angel of the lord. Somewhere in the infinite corners of heaven, somewhere where I can hide from death. Somewhere where I don’t have to see this. 

It was strange to think all these things. Death never effected me like this before. Death has reaped many living souls millennia after millennia whilst I stood watch and nothing. It’s the way things are, nature and universe....but now? Now I would give anything to have him back, to see his face and smile. I need him. My face fell. 

“Are you here to ID the body?” I heard from down the hall. My head snapped up to meet her gaze. “Yes” I said in a small voice. She lead me through the morgue and right to him. He was covered in a sheet. “You ready?” she said while grabbing the ends of the sheet. I nodded. It was him. It was Dean Winchester. 

Tears gathered in my eyes. It was foolish. This was just an empty vessel. His soul is with Metatron, locked away behind the pearly gates. Suddenly I was filled with anger, then guilt. This was all my fault. I thought back to his last battle. The creature was closing in on us. It was just Dean and I. Sam was in a hotel dying. 

We were trying to find a his cure but got distracted. It was supposed to be an in and out operation but then all of a sudden I was going to die. I was scared. I feared death. I looked into the eyes of the creature and knew this was my end. What happened next was so fast. Dean must have “taken a bullet for me” so to speak because I was fine, the creature dead and Dean dying in my arms. 

I could see his vessel weakening and the life leaving his eyes. I was helpless, unable to heal him. Blood was escaping his body so quickly. He kept saying it was ok. I quickly stripped my trench coat off and bundled it under Dean’s head. We lied there his hand in mine. “Cass, you gotta promise me something ok? Please just look after Sammy. Make sure he will be ok.” “Dean!” “I’m serious Cass! Don’t let him out of your sight. Make sure he has a good life...” he coughed up some blood. 

I couldn’t believe this man. In his last moments he wasn’t begging for his life or crying, he was thinking only for his brother. “He needs to stop hunting, settle down...he deserves that much....Cass tell him I love him.” “Dean no! I can help you...I could....I’ll find a way.....” Tears were flowing from my face. “Cass thanks for everything.” “No, thank you for letting me be apart of your family, for accepting me, teaching me, dealing with me, never hating me even if I deserved it.... Dean? Dean!” I shook him, but nothing. I prayed to god for a miracle but when nothing happened I could only scream. 

I shook away the memory, pretended it was only a vivid nightmare. “Yes this is Dean Winchester.” I assured her no one else family or otherwise will be coming for the body so she signed it over to me. I said goodbye once more and left to check on Sam. 

It was all my fault.


End file.
